You, to die for
by UmiHoshi
Summary: AizHina. Hinamori has followed Aizen to Hueco Mundo. will she get a long awaited explenation? Oneshot. please R


**You, to die for**  
aizenXhina love drama

"Aizen-sama." Hallibel, one of Aizen's most trusted espada appeared and kneeled in front of him. The man on the trone-like seat turned towards her.  
"Yes? What may it be, Hallibel-kun?" the man gave her a cold grin.  
"Sir... it is reported that an intruder has been captured."  
"Is it one of the ryoka?"  
"No, sir..."  
"Then.. Bring him inside.."  
Aizen was wrong. It wasn't a him. Two arancar brought forth a small and fragile girl. Aizen's glance was for a second surprised, but his face restored soon. The grin was gone, though.  
"My... what a lovely reunion... what business brings you here,  
_Hinamori-kun?"  
_Two fierce, somewhat uncomfortable, eyes looked up to Aizen. It was indeed Hinamori Momo. Why? Why would she come to Hueco Mundo? Even as a vice-captain, her level was way to low to even cross the desert leading to Las Noches.  
"Well?" Aizen asked, somewhat inpatient.  
"...h... How..." her breathing went slightly heavier, her dark eyes still fixated on the man in front of her.  
Aizen frowned. 'How?' she said?  
"... How... how do I become an espada!?"  
Yet again, a somewhat surprised expression appeared on his face.  
Followed by a grin.

---

Hinamori woke up in a soft bed. Unlikely to her imagination of Las Noches, it was a very bright room she was staying in. she didn't recall how she had come here, only the two eyes of her former taichou burning in her mind.  
Was this what had become of him? This... crude, emotionless person? She had only heard about what had happened after her collapsing briefly; honestly, she didn't wanted to know back then. The betrayal was too soarful.  
But now she had faced him and realized herself just how much her beloved taichou had been a lie.  
She dropped herself on the bed again. She didn't want to think about it.  
She recalled herself taking the decision to leave Seretai on a whim. What had she been thinking? 'I can make Aizen-taichou return again'? 'I'll get an explanation'? 'I can be with taichou again'?  
"I must be looking like a fool..." she buried her face in the pillow.

---

"Whatcha gonna do now ya lill pet has returned, Aizen?" as usual, Gin didn't bother to be formal to Aizen. Aizen paid little attention to him though. Something which rarely happened.  
After a considerable silence, Aizen answered: "If this is what she wishes, then it's rather favourable for me." he grinned. "She has followed my personal education and is surprisingly strong on her own... fine... I will allow her to work her way up as an espada." his smirk was colder then usual.  
"Hmmm?... Somethin' seems ta be troublin' ya though."  
"Huh... your eyes are as keen as ever, Gin... indeed, I'll have to hand to her, I didn't expect her to follow me... ahwell, I'll hear her about it myself later." Aizen left the window and sat down again.  
"... Gin... did you hope for Kira Izuru to do the same?"  
Gin thought about it for a while.  
"Nope. That boy's saver down there. Though... hmmmmm... 't wudn't be to much ta say I miss 'em from time to time."  
"I see... Gin, bring her to me, and then leave me alone with her."  
"Wokay.." Gin gave a short bow and left.

---

Why did Aizen brought her in front of him? Alone... was it about her request of becoming an espada? Would he attempt to kill her again? Send her back to Seretai? If they had found out about her leaving and she'd return, she'd be executed! Or was it--  
"Hinamori-kun." Aizen left his chair. Something he'd rarely do when in conversation with someone of lower rank. Hinamori could not deny that her legs were shaking. Also, her heart started to beat faster. Aizen walked up to her, until the point where he stood right in front of her. At that point events happened to fast for Hinamori, but when she had realized what had happened, Aizen had pulled her kimono open.  
Hinamori gulped and a deep blush appeared on her cheeks. She tried to back off.  
Aizen however, hadn't acted with an erotic intention. He kneeled down and laid his hand on her stomach. Both her chest and stomach were tight in bandage.  
"Does it still hurt?" Aizen was revering to the wound he had given her before leaving Seretai.  
What should Hinamori answer? Both 'yes' and 'no' seemed to be an unwise answer.  
"Yes." she replied in the end.  
"... I see."  
"And no..." she added.  
Aizen frowned.  
"The wound itself does not hurt..." Hinamori opened her mouth to continue speaking but bit her lip.  
"... o... Only the wound in my heart... does..."she finally finished.  
Aizen glanced at her for a while. A little uncomfortable, Hinamori closed her kimono again.  
"...How I had longed for your death.." after all, Aizen was planning on killing her again!  
"Hinamori-kun... have you realized?" he asked her.  
"r...realized what?"  
Aizen smiled playfully, not entirely cold-hearted. "I have tried to kill you... 4 times."  
Hinamori's eyes enlarged. 4 times? What did he mean? Was it that important that she'd die? Why? Why!?  
"The first time was when my corps was discovered. Did you notice what location it was?"  
"It...it was around the-"  
"it was on your short cut... only a place you'd come by. Which means you'd be the first to find me. Remember? You were late for a meeting since you overslept. Why did you oversleep? Because you stayed at my house and there was no alarm. You were nearly bounded to be late at the meeting. And even though you were late, the once before you did not find me. I perfectly planned to make you find me first. Why?... because the second would be: Ichimaru Gin. In a rage you would have attacked Gin and he had killed you in an attempt of self-defence... Unfortunately, the two of you were interrupted to early."  
Hinamori's face turned pale. It was true. She never thought about it, but it was true! It was all planned!  
"The second attempt... hm, you could call it a small back up. To tell the truth, I had expected you to commit suicide after reading my letter. But you did not, bringing you to my 3rd attempt: Hitsugaya Toushiro. In a battle, he would not attack you, but in a rage of you attacking him, accident could acure. Unfortunately, Hitsugaya-taichou triggered Gin instead of you.  
The 4th attempt is, probably, very well known by you: revealing myself to you, catch you of guard and kill you with my own hands."  
Hinamori's entire body trembled. It was so simple. It was this simple! Aizen wanted her dead no matter what! She had come to her own execution pallaton, at free will!  
Aizen stepped closer to her. Hinamori pinched her eyes. This was it! He won't fail again; she'll honestly be assassinated here!  
Two lips touched hers. The kiss was but a second, but no matter the way you look at it, it was a kiss.  
As she opened her eyes again she saw Aizen return to his chair. She dropped herself on the floor.  
"W...why?... Why!?" her voice was trembling. Tears flew over her cheeks. This man is evil! He is evil, that is what she had been telling herself for months. Then why? Why didn't he slaughter her of!? why did he act like--  
"'Why?' you ask me?" Aizen turned back to her. "There is no reason for me to kill you any longer." his glare was cold. Ice cold.  
"I... I don't... understand..." She looked up to him in despair.  
Aizen sighed. "The reason for me to kill you is no longer there, Hinamori-kun. You understand nothing, do you?"  
Hinamori felt embarrassed. It was true; she understood nothing of what Aizen had planned for her.  
"My first attempt and my third: you had died, trying to avenge me.  
My second attempt: you had died after knowing my last words were addressed to you.  
My fourth attempt: you'd die in my arms, knowing I was alive and save. Don't you see?...Hinamori... if I had let you alone, who's side would you have chosen?"  
"I would have--... I... would have--..."Hinamori's voice stocked.  
"See?...Hinamori, I... wanted to keep you away from that painful decision. Choosing between me and your friends is--"  
"--I would have went along! I'm here now too, aren't I? If you would have given me the choice, I would have went along with you! To me, there is no one as important as-- no, there is no one in my live **but** Aizen-taichou! I admire you. Not as my superior, but as a man! I-- I love--..."  
Aizen's hand hitted her cheek.  
"Idiot! What good would it bring you to stay here!? Everything that Aizen-taichou, that you adored, told you was a lie! And yet you choose to follow me around, like a homeless dog!? Foolish girl! Go home!"  
The girl stared at him. Strangely enough, she wasn't scared of him.  
"...Tell me what ever you want...even if it's a lie... I will believe it..." her eyes were sharp, she wasn't just trying to keep herself standing tall. She had spoken from the bottom of her heart.  
Aizen stared at her. He backed off a little, but then closed in on her again, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.  
"What I have told you up until now wasn't a lie... Hinamori-kun... I... Apologize..."  
Hinamori wrapped her arms around her favourite taichou's weight.  
"Aizen-taichou... thank you..."  
Hinamori smiled as she felt something pierce her heart. She didn't bother to know what it was. Maybe taichou's sword, maybe his bare hand. Maybe another weapon... she felt live leave her.  
Aizen taichou had been right... dying in your most beloved's hands is wonderful.

_"Ahh...Taichou is crying..."_

* * *

_It was 3 in the morning when I finished, but it's finaly here! I wanted to write a aizenhina for, like, FOREVER! (that's a lie, I only know bleach for 2 years...) I finaly did it! I'm so proud of myself.  
...then again... I dunno, the ending seems wrong to me. should he really kill her after all? hmm...  
Also, since I'm kinda inspireless, I have to credit a few things:  
The kimono scene (fooled you, didn't I? xD I might write an HxA lemon later...) was original from the rather unknown serie 'Kyoushiro to towa no sora'  
and the 'even if it's a lie, I will believe it.' isn't mine either, I'm so sorry, I suck! it's from Nobu, when Hachiko's leaving him in 'NANA'  
this story is actually quite personal, since I'm in the same situation as Hinamori and am trying to search for excuses why everything has happened._

_well, anyhow, I hope you guys liked it! please review! I live on them._


End file.
